In the past year we have filed several patents related to both ApoA-I and ApoC-II mimetic peptides. For 5A, an ApoA-I mimetic peptide, we have completed the pre-clinical toxicology studies and have produced GMP grade material and plan to file and IND in the coming year. For the apoC-II mimetic peptide, we developed a CRADA with Corvidia Inc and have developed several new apoC-II mimetic peptides and are optimizing its formulation for possible future drug development. We have recently started a study to systematically examine the structural features of apolipoproteins that preferentially direct their attachment to different types of lipoproteins.